The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system of providing advertising around a video display and, more specifically, to a frame mountable to a video display in which advertisements may be removably inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,069 describes a picture frame that can be used to exhibit regular objects such as photographs or other art works, as well as electronic images, including still and moving images. The frame includes a base, and a border forming a window through which a display area is visible. Electronic displays are attached to the base and/or the border, and a control circuit generates signals for the displays to display various images. The displays can be either color LCD devices or light emitting polymer devices. Imaging data for the displays is stored in an internal or replaceable memory.
U.S. Patent Publication 20090322982 describes a digital media apparatus, such as a digital frame, includes a LCD display having a front surface, electrical components that are connected to the LCD to provide images on the LCD, a glass border surrounding the LCD display, and a frame surrounding the LCD display and the glass border. A first portion of the glass border is opaque in order to conceal the electrical components. A second portion of the glass border is clear. The second portion of the glass border surrounds the first portion of the glass border to provide a visual effect of the LCD and second portion floating within the digital media apparatus.
Foreign Patent Number GB2475591 A describes an electronic picture frame comprises a main frame body, a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen and a circuit assembly. The LCD screen is mounted on the main frame body, and an auxiliary frame body equipped with a transparent plate is hinged with the main frame body. A picture accepting cavity is provided between the transparent plate and the auxiliary frame body. The circuit assembly is set in the main frame body or in the auxiliary frame body. A conventional paper photo can be contained in the auxiliary frame body, and a digital photo is displayed on the main frame body. Compared with the prior products, one photo frame of the present invention can simultaneously meet two requirements, so that practicability is greatly enhanced.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.